Six Minutes- A SasuNaru lemon
by Riyu-san
Summary: This is YAOI. As in boy x boy. Don't like it don't read it. Sasuke x Naruto


**I dedicate this to Jiraiya, my role model 3 ~Riyu-San**

How long had it been? A week? A day? A few _minutes_? It had been exactly three and a half minutes since Naruto had left the room.

Oh, wait. Four.

The raven missed the honeyed touch of his precious blonde, and his dazzling blue eyes. He had been there a few minutes prior. They had spent another night together, and the raven was ready to go again, and the blonde just… left.

He longed to touch him, hold him, and make him _his_ once again. Five minutes. Five minutes of hell. How could Naruto put his lover through this torture? What made him leave? Of course, being the stoic man that Sasuke was, his face revealed nothing.

He waited. And waited. Six minutes. Sasuke wasn't very patient. If his blonde wanted to play games, he would play games.

He itched to put Naruto through the same torture. He wanted to see the blonde under him, squirming and begging for his release.

Just the thought of it turned him on.

"Sasu-kun? What are yo-"Found him. Sasuke cut him off with a long, passionate kiss. But he didn't ask for entrance, it was merely a touching of the lips.

With half-lidded eyes, Naruto pulled away, a sweet, seductive look overcoming his tanned face. He tasted like ramen.

So that's what he had been doing. Sasuke smirked at him, licking his lips. The blush on Naruto's cheeks made him want to fuck him then and there. But he held back. This would require all the self-control the Uchiha had.

Sasuke trailed kisses down his jaw, dotting his neck with gentle pecks. A soft moan escaped the taller blonde's lips when his sweet spot was found. The spot was attacked with kisses and soft bites until the blonde was flushed and breathless.

"Sasuke." Naruto growled, pushing the raven on his back. Sasuke was now bent over backwards, with their hips grinding against each other, causing a shock of pleasure to go through them from time to time.

Still, this isn't where the Uchiha wanted to be. Naruto was staring down at him, his eyes foggy with lust. The blonde bent down, licking up his lover's pale neck. Sasuke shuddered. And with a growl, he flipped them over again, sending an almost glare at the man under him.

Sasuke kicked up and leg, so that was grinding into Naruto's clothed crotch instead of his own hips. He needed to be thinking clearly.

Naruto mewled and whimpered for more, until his sounds grew a few octaves higher. He smirked down at him, leaning down and kissing just below his jaw. His quiet moans became full out shouts of pleasure, and he closed his eyes, waiting for what was to come.

"S-sasu-k-un…. I-I'm c-close…." Naruto moaned, his breathes becoming more erratic. He tried to regain some of his senses, so he could pleasure Sasuke.

He was supposed to be seme!

But the rough grinding halted, causing the blue-eyed one to look up at him in disbelief.

"Hn, dobe." And with a satisfied smirk, Sasuke left to deal with his own… situation. Little did he know, Naruto had followed him, waiting for his opportunity to ambush him with kisses, and get back at him for his teasing.

"No, Naruto." Sasuke groaned, feeling his body be pressed against Naruto's. The blonde immediately went to his soft spot, biting and sucking eagerly.

The raven struggled to hold in his groans when Naruto added a hand to each of his hard nipples, running a thumb over them. He grit his teeth, spinning around to face the taller man.

Tackling him onto their bed, Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt over his head, revealing his well-developed and tan chest. He wrapped the clothing around his lover's wrists, and tied it tightly to the bed post. No more of that.

Sasuke did the same with Naruto's pants, making sure his blonde wouldn't be escaping anytime soon. Naruto let out a feral, animalistic growl as the Uchiha straddled him, trailed his cool hands down his sides.

Then, he kissed his neck, down lower and lower until he was just above the waist band of his boxers. Naruto's face scrunched up cutely, driving the raven insane with desire.

Grinding into him again, Sasuke watched his face contort with pleasure, and he mouth open wide from moaning. Sasuke hooked his fingers around the waist band, and slowly pulled them down, around the other man's bound ankles.

Another whimper left Naruto's lips as his raven placed a kiss on the tip of his erect member.

"S-sasu-kun, s…stop…teasing." The blonde whined, arching up. But he barely heard his complains. He was too caught up in his own ecstasy.

This was exactly what he wanted. A flustered, and breathless Naruto, helpless. But still he contained himself.

"What do you want, Naruto?" He asked, crawling on top of him. He supported his weight on his forearms on either side of Naruto's head, and his still clothed hips hanging teasingly above the other's.

Pink ripped across Naruto's face, from his position and having to ask.

"I-i… um…"He started breathlessly, looking away. Sasuke was having one hell of a time trying to stop himself from ravishing his stuttering blonde.

Instead, he pressed their hips together to relief some of his own tension and to coax Naruto into talking. He gasped, feeling Sasuke's hard member brush against his again.

"S-sasu-kun, please…"

"What was that?" Naruto couldn't help but love this. With his lover hanging over him, asking to beg. It was humiliating and thrilling at the same time. Sasuke leaned into his partner's ear, and said,

"Just say it, I know you want to." Naruto suddenly lashed out, trusting his hips into his raven's, effectively shutting him up and getting his point across.

"_Fuck me_." Naruto growled, pulling against his ties. Sasuke didn't need another word. He untied his wrists, and kissed the other's already swollen lips.

He ran his tongue over the blonde's lower lip, begging for entrance, which he was quickly given. The deepened the kiss, a smirk on the raven's face. Naruto wanted to reach out and touch him, but to his disappointment, Sasuke was still holding his hands above his head.

With one hand on Naruto's, he struggled to shed his clothes. He couldn't stand to be in them a moment longer.

"Sa…su…ke… I-if y-you l-let me go… I- cou-"Naruto cut himself off with his moans. His wrists had finally been let go when Sasuke had kissed, and licked his way back down to Naruto's member. With another butterfly kiss to the tip before he pulled it into his warm mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, taking it deeper.

"Sasuke…." Naruto groaned, threading his fingers through his raven's hair. Sasuke reached out, holding his partner's hips so he wouldn't buck too much and choke him to death. He gave it a long, slow suck, pulling it out slightly before taking it back in.

He loved the feeling of Naruto pulling his hair. And it was so adorable how he tried to hide his sounds. It didn't do anything but edge the Uchiha on.

"S-sasu… c-close…" It barely came out as a whisper. How cute. Sasuke moaned with him, grazing his teeth in a swift repeating motion. His sounds got louder, and harder for him to hide, before he was shouting.

"SASUKE!" He screamed as he came, his hold on Sasuke's hair, tightening before it relaxed once more. His blue eyes glazed over, spent after all of Sasuke's teasing and sweet torture.

Sasuke swallowed what he could, licking the remaining cum off of his lover, humming to himself.

"You taste good, Naru-kun." Sasuke hung over him again, kissing the other man's face, tracing a finger over his whiskers. Noticing the sleepiness that kept seeping into Naruto's eyes, he cupped his cheek, and whispered, "You're not done yet are you?"

Pale fingers wrapped around Naruto's member, causing it to harden. Sasuke pumped with one hand, the other, reaching for the lube at his bedside. It smelled like vanilla. He slowed his pumped, eventually stopping.

"W-why'd you stop?" Naruto asked, running his hands up and down Sasuke's bare chest, causing him to shudder. His ivory skin called out to the tanner man, like it _needed_ to be touched and caressed like a china doll.

He wrapped his arms around his raven's neck, staring up at him in desperation. That's twice in one day Sasuke had stopped when he was close. A finger made it's way into him, and he yelped in surprise.

Sasuke chuckled, thrusting it in and out at a steady pace before adding another finger. He scissored them, poking around, trying to find that special spot. His blonde's forehead got slightly sweaty as his panting go heavier as Sasuke got closer to his sweet spot.

Somehow, he sounded more animal than before. His teeth were tightly held together in an attempt to keep quiet but he was failing miserably.

"T-there!" He cried, trying to maneuver the fingers back toward the bundle of nerves. Sasuke added a third, and final finger. Naruto let out a long, low moan, ending it with a whimper. After a few more thrust with that, Sasuke believed he was ready.

He lubed himself up, resisting the urge to moan at his own touch. He pressed a few, light kisses to Naruto's pink, and sweaty temple.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked, prodding his prepared entrance with his hard member. He wanted nothing more than to pound into his blonde with all his pent up energy, but that wouldn't be fair to his lover.

Blue eyes stared into onyx. He nodded, pressing his lips to Sasuke's for a brief moment. Now, with full permission, the raven slowly pushed himself in, a shock of pleasure shooting up his spine.

Sasuke shuddered, placing a few kissed on Naruto's shoulder and neck as he waited for him to adjust. He wanted this to be as least painful as possible.

Tears pricked at his deep, blue eyes and he bit back the urge to cry out. Sasuke gently kissed away his tears, pressing his cheek to Naruto's.

"Y-you can move." Still Sasuke didn't give in. As angry as he was earlier, all he wanted now was to pleasure his precious blonde. Instead of screaming his name, like Sasuke had wanted, Naruto was whispering and breathing his name. Sasuke moaned, tangling his hands in Naruto's soft hair.

"Don't hold back, be as loud as you want." He urged, wanting to hear his name being called by his lover. He sped up, causing his pleasure to increase, and a warmth to start in his lower stomach.

"Sasuke! Faster!" Pleasure ripped through them, and they realized that they were getting close. But Sasuke was set on Naruto cumming before him.

He reached down, and started pumping him again. Naruto's moans become screams, and he kept getting louder as he got closer. The warmth in his stomach was unbearable.

Sasuke hit deeper and deeper each time, and he finally hit that bundle of nerves again. Sasuke let out a grunt and he sped up again.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" They came. The raven slumped over his lover, placing sleepy butterfly kisses along his jaw. The smell of vanilla and sex was in the air, along with the echoed pants of the two tired lovers.

Sasuke smirked to himself, his breathing started to return to its normal pace, same for Naruto. He pulled a blanket over them both, and Naruto under his arm. This was his favourite part.

He could admire his blonde as he fell asleep, spent after their activities. He was so cute. His blonde spikes a mess, his pink lips swollen, and a few hickies along his jaw and neck. His cheeks still pink, and a light snoring coming from his slightly parted lips.

And the ultimate sense of relaxation, and love that seemed to overcome him each time they made love. Sasuke really felt happy. He really loved Naruto, even if he didn't always show it. And sure, Sasuke made an ass out of himself sometimes, but Naruto loved him just as much.

"Love you, Sasu-kun." Naruto muttered, pecking Sasuke on the lips. Heat touched Sasuke's cheeks and he rested his head on his blonde pillow.

"Love you too, dobe." He grumbled. Naruto smiled at him, snuggling into his chest, clutching the dark blue blanket in his hands.

"Hn." He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. He still smelled like ramen. Ramen and vanilla. Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes, drifting off slightly.

_Dobe._


End file.
